


Magic Connection

by siangjiang



Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, supernatural powers, teleporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Soren always had supernatural powers, but his life started getting really weird when Michael came into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised by how few fanfictions explore the magic in the After Hours universe.

"If you think about it, it makes total sense that The Fast and The Furious is really just a fantasy world imagined by a bunch of nerds playing a role playing game" Michael said "The characters themselves don't evolve emotionally at all, but every time their cars get an upgrade, so do they"

Daniel thoughtfully stroked his beard "That's ridiculous, though it would sort of explain why the later movies are so insane compared to the first"

"True" Soren joined in "The guys in those movies are what people like you think non-nerds are like. Fast cars, big muscles, and kickass women who are not too kickass because for some reason actual awesome women scare guys who live in their mothers' basement"

"Can I be excluded from the 'people like you' part of that argument?" Katie asked "I wouldn't say I'm scared of myself" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"You live in your mother's basement?!" Michael asked.

"No! Soren just gesticulated towards all of us when he said that so-"

Michael suddenly let out a loud yell and both he and Soren yanked their hands back, their eyes big and terrified.

"Wha..." Katie looked confused at them "What happened?"

"He _shocked_ me!" Michael said, sounding offended.

"You shocked _me!_ " Soren retorted "That's what happens when you always wear cheap synthetic sweaters!"

They had reached for the salt at the same time, accidentally touching each other. The shaker in question had tipped over and spilled a fair amount of salt onto the table. 

"Excuse me! There's nothing wrong with my sweaters!" Michael said and put a hand on Katie's arm "See?! I don't shock Katie!"

"Uh, that's not how static electricity works" Daniel budded in "You already released the charge on Soren so you have nothing left to pass on to Katie"

Soren nodded and pointed at Daniel. Michael angrily held out a hand "Touch me!"

"Don't say it like that" Soren said disgusted.

"I'll show you it was your fault!"

Daniel sighed "If it was Soren he wouldn't have any static electricity left either. Whoever it was, the charge has been released now"

With clear disregard for everything Daniel just said, Michael reached across the table and grabbed Soren's wrist. In any other situation Soren would have turned his arm to twist Michael's shoulder, but he felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He let out a bizarre guttural cross between a gasp and a moan, actually _feeling_ whatever noise Michael made of his own. It was like a strong electrical current was being passed between them. Something that shook them to their very core. With a sob Soren pulled his hand free and starred at Michael.

Keeping eye contact they simultaneously put a hand on Katie and Daniel. Nothing.

"...Whaaaaat just happened...?" Katie asked.

Soren and Michael just starred at each other.

**********

After they had eaten and Daniel, Katie and Michael got up to leave, Soren said goodbye and went to the bathroom. 

He had been out the door too late that morning and had decided to just teleport to work rather than drive his car across the city. That unfortunately meant he also had to teleport to the diner which made things a bit more difficult. People at the Cracked offices couldn't be bothered to notice if he arrived in a car or not, but in a small group of four friends people paid more attention.

Technically he could just teleport from the bathroom to his house, but he didn't like teleporting indoors. Things tended to blow around a bit and make a mess that might need explanation later. Outside nobody cared if a few leaves weren't in their proper place. 

He waited five minutes in the bathroom before going back out, pretty sure they had all left by now. The golf course behind Los Feliz Cafe was a perfect spot to teleport from; big open space, surrounded by trees and dark enough that people wouldn't notice him before they saw the flash from his portal. Putting on his jacked as he walked outside, he turned around the corner and almost smacked into Michael.

"Michael? Wha-"

"Have we ever touched each other? Before today, I mean"

A bit taken aback by the sudden question Soren furrow his brow "What are you doing back here?"

"Waiting for you"

"Back here? How did you kno-"

"Have we ever touched each other?" Michael repeated.

Soren sighed, annoyed "I carried you to an ambulance once"

"Really? I don't remember that"

"It was after you fainted because you kept hitting your head against the jukebox"

"So I wasn't conscious? Maybe that's why it didn't count"

"Didn't count? What's that supposed to mean?"

Michael held up a hand, offering it to Soren "Are you really going to pretend nothing happened in there? Because that was crazy, right?"

Soren looked at him for a second, then started walking past Michael "Nothing happened. Goodnight Michael"

"Where are you going?"

"Home"

"Did you walk here?"

Soren stopped dead in his tracks "No, of course not" Dammit, his voice got that nervous edge, and he could tell by the look on Michael's face that he noticed.

"The parking lot is that way" Michael said, pointing over his shoulder.

"I parked somewhere else" Soren started walking again, but Michael followed him.

"Why?"

"I just did! Stop following me!"

"You can't run from this, Soren!" Michael said dramatically "What happened in there was magic and amazing! We clearly have some mysterious connection and I think-"

Soren turned around, a dark look in his eyes "Stop. Following. Me" Despite being almost a head shorter than Michael he managed to look menacing. Finally Michael stopped.

"...Don't you want to try again, though?" Michael reached out his hand again "Maybe it really was nothing, and now is your chance to prove it"

Soren sighed "Michael, I don't-"

"But maybe it was something, and we'll both be missing out on it if we don't try again"

The fluorescent light behind the diner flickered ominously. Soren really didn't like the idea of having any sort of mysterious connection with Michael. Soren wouldn't even want to have an otherworldly connection with Katie or Daniel, and he liked them enough to sleep with them regularly. Michael was a weird pervert who stalked Katie for years, stole cable, fired a gun into a crowd, battled rat kings and spent a night in Canadian jail. The thought of having _anything_ in common with him made Soren's skin crawl.

And yet he was curious.

So many weird things had happened to him in the last few years. He had fallen through holes into other dimensions, he had suddenly woken up in the dead of night wearing nothing but a hospital gown and bleeding, and his own powers had inexplicably gotten so strong he could stop time itself for brief periods. Whatever this was, it would be water compared to all that.

Michel bounced excitedly when Soren raised his hand and pressed their palms together.

He was more prepared this time but still jolted when the surge of energy shot up his arm. It was like falling from a skyscraper. His blood suddenly sped up, pulsating and carrying _something_ to every cell in his body, making his skin hyper sensitive and his senses so impossibly heightened that even the air in his lungs felt heavy. The world was spinning and sparks of light started flashing. Where they teleporting!? He had to stop it! As if Michael had read his thoughts he suddenly locked their fingers and put a hand behind Soren's head, pressing their foreheads together. Soren couldn't stop the sound that escaped him. To have _this_ pulsating thought his _head_ between Michael's hand and face was like getting run over by a train over and over. Overwhelming, and yet he grabbed Michael's neck with his free hand. It felt like that created a circuit, allowing the energy to flow between them and Michael gasped. Yet Soren knew this wasn't an exchange. Michael was passing something onto him and Soren had no choice but to take it. He could see the ground beneath them move and change, one moment the path behind the diner, then a moss covered forest, then beach sand. The world around them sped up, slowed down, backwards and forwards. His powers were going haywire.

And suddenly Soren understood; Michael was the source. Everything weird in Soren's life had started or intensified when Michael came into it. He was like a battery, brimming with with energy he had no control over, but he charged everybody around him. People could read his mind without even knowing it and felt compelled to help him. They would hand him beer or start chanting just because he desired it, yet he couldn't force it. He wasn't in any real control, but he made the world around him more magical just by exciting.

Soren felt himself relax, embracing the energy Michael was giving him. The world slowed down and started to focus back to the moment. He started slumping forward into Michael's arms...

"What are you guys doing?"

The descent back to reality was abruptly cut short by a teenager who had come out of the diner, a big trash bag in hand. Michael let go of Soren who quickly pushed him away.

"Were you kissing?!"

"Y-Yeah!" Michael said "We were totally kissing" He nudged Soren with an elbow. _Play along_

"Wha- NO!!" Soren said, taking a step away from Michael "We were not kissing!" His body was still buzzing, like the immediate aftermath of an orgasem.

"Aw shit, has this become a meeting spot for gay guys? I see you in there all the time. Do you have orgies out on the golf course or something?"

"Wouldn't mind that" Michael said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up, Michael" Soren said, shaking his body a little to try and come back down.

"Because I've seen you go out there before" the boy said, pointing at Soren. Michael looked gleefully at him, but Soren ignored him.

"First of" Soren said "I can, and have done, way better than this" he gesticulated towards Michael "Secondly, we weren't kissing and there are no orgies out here, so go back inside and do your job"

"That was three things" the boy said "You should have said 'first of', 'secondly' and-"

Soren opened the door and pushed him inside. He then turned towards Michael. "Don't"

"Don't what? I was just going to ask what you're apparently doing out there at night"

"That's why I said don't. Go home Michael. Don't follow me. We can talk about this later when I've thought about it"

For once Michael looked serious "Okay"

"See you tomorrow"

Soren started walking into the darkness when Michael grabbed his jacked. Soren prepared himself for another jolt, but nothing happened. Maybe it didn't work through clothes? Michael didn't seem surprised. He leaned in and whispered "Imagine what the sex would be like"

Soren almost punched him.


End file.
